


In His Arms

by KuroBakura



Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Loki finds a sleeping Soma on one of the loungers outside of the palace.





	In His Arms

Loki walked outside as he was looking for Soma. He was nowhere in the palace. And no matter how many times he called out Soma’s name, he has not gotten an answer back. Loki was starting to worry that something has happened to the love of his life. There were so many things going through his mind right now. Everything from the least that could happen to the worst that could happen. As he reached the garden, Loki noticed someone laying on the lounger. As he got closer towards it, all of Loki’s worrying suddenly disappeared. It was Soma. He was fast asleep on the lounger.

A smile appeared on the Trickster’s face. Not to mention that Soma’s cute snoring was an absolute delight to him, too.

”Awe. He fell asleep. I am just glad that nothing bad and/or horrible has happened to him.” Loki thought to himself. He reached out and lightly touched the top of Soma’s head. Seeing Soma like this made Loki’s heart skip a beat.

”Not to mention that he is so adorable!” Loki thought to himself again. As Loki accidentally touched a certain spot on the smaller one’s head, Soma started to move. Loki quickly moved his hand away.

”FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!” Loki said silently to himself as he started to panic because he woke up his boyfriend. Soma then suddenly opened his eyes slowly. His eyes caught the Trickster. Loki gulped. Waking up a Dragon god can end your life very easily. Even if it was an accident.

”_Shit_. I am done for.” Loki spoke to himself. Soma turned his head to face Loki.

”Loki? Are you alright?” Soma asked him. Loki nodded as he calmed down.

“Yes, dear. Though, I got worried because I could not find you! I mean, I know you said you were stepping out but I did not know it was going to be this far. I am not mad or anything. I am just glad that you are okay.” Loki replied to him. Soma sat up on the lounger. He was both a little groggy and worried himself.

”Do you think we are making the right decision?” Soma asked Loki.

”Decision for what exactly?” Loki asked, feeling a little confused. Soma let out a sigh.

”About...getting married.” Soma answered Loki’s question.

”Are you having cold feet?” Loki asked a question this time.

”Honestly, no but...I am worried because there are people who want you dead. And I will protect you and I do not care what people say about you but...at the same time..what if something _does _happen to you?” Soma replied and explained as he began to tear. All of a sudden, he could not keep his tears in anymore.

“Soma...” Loki was interrupted by Soma starting to sob in front of him.

”I do not know if I can live without you! I do not want to I lose you!” Soma exclaimed as he cried. Loki rushed over and wrapped his arms around him and held him to close to his body as much as he could. He understood Soma’s concern and worry. It also slightly hurt Loki see Soma crying.

”Soma, darling, I promise you that nothing is going to happen. Yes, people may be out to get me but I assure that they can never hurt me. But...if they hurt _you_..I will _rip_ them apart. Please do not worry your pretty little head about this. Everything will be fine. Not to mention that I am ready to be your life partner. I love you, Soma.” Loki told him then have him a kiss on the top of his head. Soma felt a little better but still, it did not mean that he was not going to stop worrying about him from time to time. Though, he will do anything in his power to protect Loki, just Loki would do the same for him. 

Soma looked up at the Trickster god. Now, he was smiling at him.   


“Thank you, Loki.” Soma said back to him. Loki smiled back at the shorter one and then sat down on the lounger next to his lover.

”You are welcome.” Loki spoke. Soma laid up against the side of Loki and placed his head into the Trickster’s shoulder.

”I am excited about getting married, though. I do not regret it in any way. I just hope that I can be a good husband.” Loki said to Soma. Soma held one of Loki’s hands in his.

”You already are.” Soma responded to him. Soma felt quite a bit better than he was feeling before. The two of them looked at each other at the same time and suddenly kissed on the lips for several seconds. When they pulled away, they looked at each other once again.

”Do you got anywhere to go?” Soma asked. Loki shook his head. Soma had an idea.

”Then, stay with me here for a little bit longer...please?” Soma asked him another question. Loki was going to deny that request. Plus...he really did not have anything to do right now so...why not?

”I will stay.” Loki replied to the request. Soma was so happy.

**######**

A couple of hours later, one of the palace workers entered the garden. As the worker reached the back of the garden where Loki and Soma were, they started to wonder if the two of them went somewhere and forgot to let them know. When they reached the lounger, they felt relieved to find that both Loki and Soma were there. Both of them were fast asleep together in the lounger. Loki had his arm around Sima as Soma was the “little spoon” next to the Trickster. They dedicated to just leave the two of them a.one and headed back to the palace so they can just together without being disturbed until they finally woke up a little later and headed back.   
  


This was something that they both needed and Loki was glad that Soma felt comfortable enough to talk to him about what was stressing him out. Soma also needed that badly. He felt so better about marrying Loki now. So much better than before.

**The End**


End file.
